Uncle Yohji's Story Time Bed Time
by jpsbrlpp
Summary: Yohji tells a story, slight Aya/Crawford and Nagi/Omi and Schu/Yohji. Ken has his soccer ball Farfie has his knives.


Uncle Yohji's Story Time-Bed Time By: Uncle Yohji, Willard Scott, and Luna"Tic"Vee  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunitly for myself I do not own anyone or anything in this here story. Now I won't say that I don't want to own them but I don't so PLEASE don't sue me. You might get a few pictures a pair of jeans, a nice wallet with a dragon on it, one bunny named Momiji, and one seahorse named Hatori.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was saturday evening, around the time of 9:00, every Saturday you would find all 4 memebers of Schwarz and all the members of weiss, seated around a large brown leather chair. Seated within this chair was Yohji, yet to the two younger members of the two teams Uncle Yohji. He was wearing a smoking jacket, under the said smoking jacket he had on a pair of forest green pajammies.  
  
Seated directily in front of the big leather chair was Nagi and Omi. Omi was wearing the "Luna" shirt. If you are wondering what that is, it is just an over large, long sleeved, striped shirt. Some of the stripes are just plain grey while the others are dark grey. Nagi was wearing a pink bunny suit, with tails and ears included. On one of Omi's arms was Nagi where he was latched onto Omi. Clasped in Omi's other arm was Danny. Danny was Omi's small stuffed bunny rabbit, which Farf was eying wantingly, he thought it looked good. He wanted to eat it, because he feels that eating little bunny rabbits hurt god. Nagi's head was resting lightly on Omi's shoulder. They were excitedly talking about what story Uncle Yohji was gonna tell today.  
  
Ken sat a few feet behind them, he was wearing a pair of silk pajammies that have little soccerballs on them, the shirt he was wearing matched the pants perfectly. He sat happily nuzzling his soccer ball. "I love you soccer ball," he said glaring at anyone who came in the near vicinity of his soccer ball. Sitting next to Yohji's chair in his own yellow chair, was Schu who was doned in a pair of white boxers with little rainbow hearts on them. He was "reading a magazine" smirking ever so slightly, every once in awhile.  
  
Directly across from him was Crawford, who was adoned in a purple...yes purple...I 3 vaction shirt and a pair of orange...yes orange...sweatpants. Most suprisingly sitting on his lap was Aya, he was wearing a hawaiian shirt and a pair of bermuda shorts. The said shirt was unbuttoned, and Crawfords hand was resting lightly on Aya's belly. Schu sat watching Ken as though he was crazy.  
  
*That really is all he thinks about* he thought as he rolled his eyes and went back to his "magazine".  
  
Farfarello sat behind Yohji's chair sucking on one of his knives, he was wearing a pair of footsie pajammies with little pink bunnies on them. These where no ordinary pink bunnies oh no no no they were pink bunnies armed with sharp pointy knives. Some knives were small, but some were quite big. Farfarello sat in front of the fire next to a big pile of fan girls, that they were using to fuel their fire with.  
  
"Uncle Yohji,"Nagi starts, "when are you gonna tell us a story?" he asked eyes wide and innocent.  
  
"Right now," he told the young boy booping him on the nose. Nagi just grinned widley and snuggled a little closer to Omi.  
  
"What will the story be about, Uncle Yohji?" Omi asked.  
  
"Well you see, it is about two young children named Hanselomi and Gretelnagi," now anyone who listens to Yohji's stories know that they are anything but conventinal, that is why they enjoy them so much.  
  
"Yo, Farf, throw another fangirl into the fire will ya," Schu yelled to him, not even lookin up from his ":magazine".  
  
"How about this Ouka chick?" he asked lifting her up by the collar.  
  
"No," Yohji said.  
  
"Why not?" Omi asked.  
  
"Plot reasons," he replied simply "Bring her up here Farfarello," he told the one-eyed-psychopath. Farf nodded and threw Ouka over Yohji's chair about 1 1/2 feet behind Omi and Nagi and right onto Ken's lap.  
  
"AHHHH,"He yelped, "get this evil thing off of me.....AHHHHH" Aya leaned down and pulled Ouka off Ken's lap.  
  
"Ah thanks, Aya," He would have glomped Aya, if he thought he would survive so...he didn't. Aya glared at Ouka for making him leave the comfiness that was Crawfords lap.. Before Yohji continued, Farf threw to random fangirls into the fire and settled back down behind the chair.  
  
"Ok if I may continue, 'these two young children were happily skipping through the forest spreading flower petals all over the forest, cause Gretelnagi thought it needed to smell more flowery, but somwhere along the way they took a wrong turn. Hanselomi figure it was back by the big birch tree they stopped at so he could take a whiz.  
  
"Are we lost?" little Gretelnagi asked little Hanselomi.  
  
"Why I do believe we are," he replied.  
  
"What are we gonna do? Papa Crawford and Mama Aya will be worried if we aren't home in time for supper," Gretelnagi worried.' Yohji ignored the glare that Aya and Crawford sent to him and just continued on with the story.  
  
"Look over there?" Hanselomi said pointing to a house that was made up of lemons, limes, chocolate, whipped cream, sausage patties...yes sausge, and pancakes. "Maybe they have a phone we could use," Hanselomi said.  
  
"Ah" Gretelnagi said "something about this house gives me the willies" he said clinging to Hanselomi's arm.  
  
They went up and knocked on the door, an evil lookin witch Ouka opened the door. When she saw Hanselomi she was like 'I want him as my pet,' but when she saw how Gretelnagi was latched onto his arm she was like 'How dare he touch my pet'.  
  
"Excuse me but could we borrow your phone?" Hanselomi asked.  
  
"Why of course come right this way please," she said but the evil old Witch Ouka had no intention of showing them the phone. On her way down the hall she had shoved Gretelnagi into one of the rooms and locked him in there. A few doors down she pushed Hanselomi into another door and she followed him in locking the door behind her. Hanselomi got a good look around the room, hanging all over the walls were chains, whips, and collars. Witch Ouka put a collar on Hanselomi now don't get me wrong he did try to fight back but it is hard to fight back when you have been kicked in the nads.  
  
"Your friend will make a great meal, but you will make a great pet;" She Said.  
  
What she didn't know was gonna happen was that Gretelnagi was gonna come and save him. So the look on her face was priceless when the door to the room fell down and there was Gretelnagi. Hanselomi pulled his poloroid outta hammerspace and snapped the picture. They took the time to run, after they took the collar off of course. Once they were safely outside Gretelnagi made the house fall down, then Witch Ouka was squueshed under her pancake...yes pancake...roof. Papa Crawford and Mama Aya had just arrived cause Papa Crawford had forsaw this and he knew what was gonna happen so they went to pick them up.  
  
"Why do they do this?" Papa Crawford asked  
  
"I don't know maybe they just like it, you know ridding the world of annoying women or somethin like that," Mama Aya said.  
  
"Who was it last week?" Papa Crawford inquired.  
  
"I think it was Witch Tot or somethin," after that they went home and had a good dinner and lived happily ever after, which Hanselomi and Gretelnagi lived on to torment other weak onnas.' The end.  
  
Yohji looked around the room, only to notice, Omi and nagi were asleep on eachother, Ken was asleep on his soccer ball, Schu was eying Yohji in that "way". Crawford and Aya were quite busy with eachother on the chair. Farf was still sitting behind the chair "Pancakes hurt god, Mwhahahaha" Yohji and Schu carried Nagi and Omi to there bed, whilst, farf got up and went to his room. Schu and Yohji went up to bed. Aya and Crawford were quite content to stay on the chair doing the same thing they would be doin if they were to go upstairs so they just decided to stay there.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
